1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to packaging devices and more specifically to air packaging devices employing quilting.
2. The Background Art
Conventional packaging incorporates a variety of materials to protect and insulate a packaged item. One of these conventional packaging materials is known as "bubble-pack." Bubble-pack consists of two layers of thin plastic material, such as polyethylene or vinyl formed with random bubbles between the layers and filled with air at time of manufacture. Bubble-pack requires large rolls of bubble material that displace a great deal of volume in storage before use.
Bubble-pack is bulky, and therefore expensive to ship and to store during the period before it is put to use. Furthermore, conventional bubble-pack provides limited protection in certain applications because of the fixed bubble diameter, height, and count in a given material area.
Another conventional packaging material is pre-shaped styrofoam objects. An example of this is styrofoam "peanuts," which are distributed in mass around a packaged article. Another example is pre-formed styrofoam blocks which are fitted to restrain a packaged item. Styrofoam blocks prevent the packaged item from moving in directions during travel. Styrofoam material experiences some of the same disadvantages of the bubble-pack. Styrofoam material is bulky and expensive to ship and store. Furthermore styrofoam provides limited protection in certain applications because of the fixed dimensions and shape of the styrofoam.
Inflatable packaging devices have overcome some of the limitations of previous packaging materials. Inflatable packaging devices may be shipped and stored in a deflated condition, thereby reducing the expense of shipment and storage. Furthermore, inflatable packaging devices provide cushions of filler material, such as air, which is under pressure. The filler material functions to absorb and redistribute forces acting on the packages, thereby protecting a delicate item of merchandise encapsulated and suspended therein. Articles encapsulated by the inflatable packaging device are prevented from substantially moving in directions relative to the packaging.
The following list of patents disclose several improvements of inflatable packaging devices and are hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244, issued Jul. 1, 1986 for "Method For Forming An Inflated Wrapping;"
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,123, issued Dec. 27, 1988 for "Rolled-up Packaging System and Method;"
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,558, issued Oct. 10, 1989, for "Bag-In-Bag Packaging System;"
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,904, issued Apr. 24, 1994, for "Clam-Like Packaging System;"
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,530, issued Oct. 21, 1994, for "Method for Forming Bag-In-Bag Packaging System;"
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,856, issued Dec. 28, 1993, for "Packaging Device That is Flexible, Inflatable, and Reusable and Shipping Method Using the Device;"
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 issued Jun. 27, 1995, for "Continuous, Inflatable Plastic Wrapping Material;"
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,274, issued Aug. 29, 1995, for "Inflatable Package Insert;"
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,235 issued Sep. 5, 1995, for "Bag With Squeeze Valve and Method For Packaging an Article Therein;"
U.S. Pat. No 5,487,470 issued Jan. 30, 1996, for "Merchandise Encapsulating Packaging System and Method Therefor;"
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,532 issued Dec. 31, 1996, for "Self-Sealing Inflatable Bag and Method For Packaging an Article Therein;" and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,691 issued Jan. 27, 1998 for "Self-Closing and Self-Sealing Valve Device For Use With Inflatable Structures."
Some of the above patents disclose air packaging devices involving distinct, separate pouches or bags that are manufactured from two or more plies. For example, several of the inventions disclose a four-ply bag, which are used to form outer and inner chambers. The outer chamber is inflated with a filler material, such as air and is separated from the inner chamber. The inner chamber retains the packaged item, thereby providing a total air cushion around the product.
A disadvantage of these air packaging devices is that they are bulky when inflated, and require a substantial amount of packaging space. Furthermore, the shapes they take when inflated are often not convenient for packaging in containers having cubical dimensions. This entails increased cost for the increased amount of packaging space required.
Therefore, it would be advantageous in the art to provide a packaging device with advantages of previous air packaging systems, while providing improved packaging dimensions. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide an air packaging device which provides more resistance to swelling due to changes in air pressure. It would be yet another advancement in the art to provide an air packaging device which provides superior contact with an exterior container to reduce the effect of impact forces.
Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.